Affection HiroxReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: There's a fluff for you guys, a lot of my followers had been asking for a little more fluff so here it is. You perverts, lol. Just kidding ;D Hope you enjoy! I Do Not own Big Hero 6 or Marvel.


**Here's a little Fluff for you guys, I just suddenly came up with the thought. Also Hiro and the Reader are around 16-17, so I don't get in trouble lol.**

The soft light coming your laptop would be illuminating, as it was placed in front of you by the pillows. You were laying down on your back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments before letting out a loud groan. "Gaaah...Hiro~" You said, letting out in a small whining voice as you turn your head towards his desk, looking at him siting in his chair. "Help me, I can't decide what I want to do. Are you almost done?" You said in a pleading tone, Hiro had been working on a paper for school for hours now at his desk. You already knew when you came over to see him, that he would be focus on his work which is why you bought your laptop. You rolled over to your side, facing him now giving his back a pouty face.

Hiro would sigh softy, giving a small grin hearing his girlfriend/boyfriend complain about her/his undecided mind. He always thought it was just a little cute when she/he whined and when she/he gave that pouty face, which he knew she/he was doing right now without even looking. He would spin around in his wheel chair now facing her/him, as his elbow pressed against the arm rest of the chair propping head up with his hand. He would look at her with a slight chuckle, keeping a smirk on his face as if teasing her/him. "Yes, (y/n) I am finish now and my attention is all yours. Promise" He said in a voice that seemed almost tired.

"Really?" You said, with a big smile on your face as you sat up eagerly. You didn't mind waiting for Hiro to finish is work, now if you said you liked it that would be a lie. So once he was done with his work, of course you were always eager to spend some quality time with him. You would reach above as you closed your laptop and set it down between his desk and bed, so it was leaning against desk side.

Hiro would chuckle a little more, smiling a bit more to himself as he watched her/him movements. " _She/He is so adorable." ,_ He thought to himself. He would place his hands on his knees, pushing himself up away from his chair and once successful he would make his way over to his bed siting down beside her/him. He would turn his body towards her/him as he would swing his legs over onto the bed and lay back against the pillows opening his arms for her/him.

You would let out a cheerful small giggle, and a pleased smile as you snuggled yourself against Hiro. Laying you head at his shoulder, you would scooch closer to his side. Closing your eyes with a pleasant smile on your lips still, you would take in a slow deep breath letting his scent fill your nose. You loved how he always smelled like fresh baked goods, which only made sense since his aunt owns a bakery.

Hiro would smile down gently at her/him, his eyes wondering over her/his blissful face expression. After a minute his eyes would wonder away looking at the clock, he couldn't believe it was so late. "Hey, do you want to spend the night? It's already pretty late" Hiro said, asking in a smoothing tone as if not wanting to wake her/him if she/he was falling asleep. His eyes wondering back over to her/him slowly as he asked the question.

"Hehe Sure, I would love nothing more then getting to spend the night cuddled against you." You say, with a playfully tone.

"Me too." Hiro said, in a still smoothing tone as he bought up his arm that was around her/him and gently stroked her/his hair. Which caused her/him to giggle and slightly squirm as it tickled slightly, it was then a mischievous smile crossed his lips.

As your eyes were still closed, you would start to feel his warm chap lips kissing down the side of your face which caused you to giggle a little more. The kisses would stop for a bit at your jawline, causing your cheeks to grow a light pink as you bit your lip slightly. "Hiro.." You would mumble out softy.

"Yes?" Hiro would mumble back against her/his skin, which caused her/him to shiver slightly under his warm breathe.

"What if Tadashi comes back early?" You say still mumbling, as your hands would search for his shirt lightly griping onto it. You could feel his kisses become more feverish, as they traveled down to the side of your neck slowly.

"We can lock the door." He said, as if he were no problem. His hands would start to travel inside her/his shirt rubbing against her/his sides lightly and squeezing them a bit. His lips would start to travel across her/his neck kissing affectingly.

"Mmm.." You would try to reply, but were afraid that if you let your voice out something more would slip out. You would hold into his shirt a bit, feeling his hot hands caressing your sides and squeezing them a bit. His hot kisses growing passionately on your neck, as you bit your lip a little more squirming slightly. "Hiro.." You would open your eyes slowly as you mumbled his name.

Hiro would chuckle slightly against her/his skin, feeling her/him squirm in his arms. He would pull away slowly to look at her/his flush red face and gazed expression. He would smirk down at her/him mischievously, "Getting too hot for you?" He said teasingly.

"Mhmm" You replied, nodding slowly.

"Heh okay, Sorry I guess I got carried away. I can't help it sometimes you're just too adorable." Hiro said, with a gentle smile as he kissed her/his forehead. "Goodnight (y/n)"


End file.
